1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information providing method, a content display terminal, a portable terminal, a server device, an information providing system and a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an information providing method, a content display terminal, a portable terminal, a server device, an information providing system and a program, for providing information regarding a content without using a specific device or a specific service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an electronic bulletin board is provided, which is capable of giving a comment regarding a content of a specific program viewed by a user. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-332198 discloses a technique of transmitting a comment enable program list to a portable phone, and further transmitting a screen for inputting a comment, then receiving the comment and registering it in a comment list.
Further, when remotely-situated users desire to communicate with each other regarding a content of a TV program, etc., during viewing the content of the program, the users input the name of the TV program and chat with each other.
Further, in recent years, a service of totaling “tweets” for each TV station is proposed. A tag for specifying the TV station is assigned to the tweets, to thereby specify a program based on this tag and a time necessary for the tweets.
When a comment is posted on an electronic bulletin board, it is explicitly found that the comment may be directed to a specific program. Therefore, opinions and comments on this program are easily collected. However, the comment is posted on the electronic bulletin board for the specific program and is specialized in a specific service, thus involving an issue that such a comment is poor in versatility.
Further, in a case of a chat, in order for the users to determine that communication is directed to the specific program, it is necessary that the name of the program be accurately input, to let chat friends know about it. Moreover, if different program names are input to the same programs, a mechanism of identifying them is necessary.
Further, in a case of the “tweets” for each TV station, it is difficult to accurately associate the tweets and the program name, thus involving an issue that there is no association between the tweets and the program while viewing a prerecorded broadcast in particular.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a novel and improved information providing method, content display terminal, portable terminal, server device, information providing system and program, which can provide meta-information capable of specifying a content being viewed, without using a specific device or a specific service.